


Becoming One With The Machine

by MakingInsanityLookGood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And Android Aus, I Love Myan, I wrote this in class, M/M, Skyfactory 4, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingInsanityLookGood/pseuds/MakingInsanityLookGood
Summary: Skyfactory 4: Becoming One With The Machine but if I had written it.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Becoming One With The Machine

The red pill stared up at Michael, taunting him. He stood before Ryan, listening to the scientist excitedly encouraging him to take the pill. From the coms, he could distantly hear Jack trying to talk him out of it. 

Michael reached out, taking the pill from Ryan, who grinned. “Cast off your flesh, Michael,” he said. 

“Witness me, Ryan,” Michael replied before popping the pill in his mouth and swallowing. The effects are instant, and the man folded over in pain. Foam gathered at his lips as he coughed and sputtered. He could almost make out the sounds of his friends talking around him, but it was mostly drowned out by the awful ringing in his ears.

He coughed again and tasted blood as it splattered on the ground below him. Slowly, dark static creeped over his vision, and he shook violently. The air in his lungs rushed out, and Michael found himself unable to such air back in.

Ryan had warned him when Michael first agreed to become an android that the process would be painful, and that technically, this would kill Michael. However, the man never could have predicted just how awful the experience would be. It felt as though Michael’s very bones were melting as his organs simultaneously gained frostbite. His brain was fried and his nerves shot. Almost as if he was struck by lightning, and electric burn ran from his scalp down into his toes. 

Screaming voices cut through the static as hands placed themselves firmly on his shoulders. Something- someone was shaking him. Based on the high pitched cries, it was most likely Gavin or Lindsay. A different pair of hands ran gently through his hair, a voice speaking softly to him, The words just didn’t make sense, running together into a gibberish mess. Jack’s outraged voice echoed directly in his ear, and Michael violently ripped the com out. 

He thought he heard Ryan reply with just as much anger, but he couldn’t be sure. All he really knew was that there was a numbness washing over him, and just before everything was gone, he couldn't help but think this was the end. 

  
Michael came to at the sounds of screaming. His eyes opened slowly, startled by the interface before him. He sat up, completely unnoticed by his friends, who had ganged up on Ryan, who in turn was shouting back at them. 

“Hey,” Michael said, voice coming out with a static effect. It cut through the arguing and everyone turned to stare at him. The android pushed himself to his feet. “What the fuck is all the fighting about?”

Broken from their trance, Gavin, Lindsay, and Jack all quickly moved to surround him. “Are you in any pain?” the woman asked quietly. 

Michael frowned. “No, I’m fine- guys, what the hell is going on? Why are you all attacking Ryan?” Brown eyes moved over to the blonde man, who was watching him carefully. “I know you didn’t want me to go through with it, but this is really over dramatic.”

“Michael,” Jack said quietly. “You were thrashing violently on the ground.” He swallowed roughly as he shakily pointed at a bucket that was set off on the side. “You started vomiting blood to the point where your literal organs came out of your mouth… we thought you were dead, Michael. The only reason that Ryan isn’t dead is because you got up first.”

Michael’s eyes widened dramatically. Jack nodded, and Gavin moved closer to him. “So… you’re really an android now.” Michael nodded, his systems scanning the man before him. 

“Alright, you know he’s fine,” Ryan moved closer to take Michael by the arm. “I need to make sure all of his systems are running correctly before setting up his robotic parts.”

The blonde man pulled him away from his friends gently. Michael went wordlessly down to the bottom floor of their base in the sky. There was the room Ryan had set up from him to recharge in away from prying eyes. “Here,” Ryan said quietly, sitting him down on the exam table. “I’m going to open up your back so I can change your spine,” he told Michael, maneuvering him to lay on his stomach. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Michael asked quietly. Ryan shook his head, running his hand down Michael’s back slowly. The android shivered. 

The scientist carefully ran his blade down the expanse of skin exposed to him. Michael flinched away from the initial contact, but quickly relaxed as he realized that it didn’t hurt. 

“That’s it…” Ryan muttered, running his free hand through the android’s hair. Michael closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands on him. “Alright, deep breaths, I’m going to take out your spine now, just keep relaxed.”

Michael sucked in a deep breath, forcing his body to relax as Ryan carefully pulled back his skin. The android focused on the table against his skin, trying not to think about the feeling of his spine leaving his body. 

With careful precision, Ryan carefully inserted the mental spine. Michael shivered slightly under his hands as he pressed the skin back together. He laid the robotic outer spine along the cut, and watched as the mental dug itself into Michael’s skin. “You okay?” he asked quietly as he pressed soft kisses around the skin. 

“I’m alright,” Michael said. He pushed himself up, forcing Ryan to move away. The android stretched out, sighing heavily as his human counterpoint pressed a cord into a slot in the mental piece of his back. 

Before them, the computer screen lit up. On it displayed Michael’s vitals and programming. Ryan typed away at his keyboard and Michael shifted anxiously from where he was sat. “So…” he said to break the silence. “Am I good?”

“Uh- yeah,” Ryan said, not taking his eyes off the screen. “The programming is taking well to your body, which means we have the go ahead to start upgrading you.” He them turned to look at his boyfriend, who was staring back at him. 

The android smiled softly, and Ryan returned it while moving so he was slotted between the man’s legs. “That’s good,” Michael whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss on the other man’s lips. Ryan hummed, pressing his hands against the table on either side of Michael, leaning closer to his lover. “I could do that all day,” Michael said when the human had to pull away for a breath, pausing only a moment before laughing quietly, “Literally.” 

“Um…” Ryan turned, and Michael leaned to the side to look past him. In the doorway stood Gavin. “Sorry, hope I’m not interrupting anything. But, uh, Jack wanted to ask if Michael is all good to be back in action? He wants to collect something from the Nether, and since Michael is our local war god…” 

Ryan chuckled under his breath, running a hand through Michael’s hair. “Yeah. He’s all good. I just need to set up the coms into his programming and I’ll send him back up.” Gavin nodded hesitantly before disappearing back up to the main floor. Ryan turned back to his keyboard and typed a few things into it. 

Instantly, the voices he was so used to hearing reappeared in his ear. Jack and Lindsay were talking about something, not that the android really cared what. “Alrighty,” Ryan said, pulling the wire from his back. “Let’s get you a shirt and some armor and send you off.” 

Michael smiled, standing and grabbing the piece of clothing from the table behind him. He slipped it over his head easily, and the two men went their separate ways. 


End file.
